This is an application filed under 35 USC § 371 of PCT/DE2010/000381, filed on Apr. 1, 2010, claiming priority to DE 10 2009 016 150.3 filed on Apr. 4, 2009.
(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an atraumatic nasal tube for non-invasive respiratory support (NIV-CPAP).
(2) Description of Related Art
In the field of mechanical ventilation or respiratory support those methods are referred to as non-invasive if the breathing gas is not supplied over an endotracheal tube penetrating into the body of the patient, a tracheal cannula or a tracheostoma, but over a nasal tube.
Such a nasal tube has two short nasal nozzles to be inserted into the nasal openings. Particularly in premature babies, due to the exceptional sensitivity of the columella and the nasal mucosa, after lengthy implantation periods of the nasal tube inflammations develop, in severe cases even necrotic changes in the nasal entrance area.
One cause, inter alia, is that all nasal tubes known in the state of the art have a tube oriented transverse to the columella, wherein the nasal nozzles exit from the transverse tube at an angle of 90° at a distance adapted to the thickness of the columella. In the worst case this transverse tube bears against the columella impairing blood circulation, which finally leads to columella necroses. This also leads to mucosa injuries in the interior of the nose, if the nasal nozzles are distanced too close or too far from each other. For that reason some manufacturers offer up to six different sizes in the neonatal area (newborns) in order to ensure optimal adaption to the geometric conditions of the nose.